Items
Items come in different units to benefit your Hero and the Princess. You can master an item up to 5 times when you reach the max exp points required. After mastering an item, upgrading '''is required to increase the item's upgrade level until MAX. Items should be frequently switched so your stats will go higher. Items '''Weapons: An item equippable to your members or Hero to increase their attack stats. The rarer the weapon, the better the attack stats. Sometimes the rarer weapon might have less attack than a less rarer weapon, but the mastering points make up for it. Rarer the ☆, upgrading is more expensive (usually). Each weapon goes in categories that belong to a specific member/Hero. A weapon cannot be used for a member not yet obtained. Mastering (atk points): ☆1:+5, ☆2:+10, ☆3:+30, ☆4:+50, ☆5:+70, ☆6:+90, ☆7:+110 Dresses: Crucial for getting both health and atk points, and also increasing values of item rates and stats. Dresses with superior stats usually are expensive to upgrade due to the required amount of points to upgrade. So far these are the increasing effects of dresses: * Gold Box+, Crown Value+, Crit Rate+, Atk+, Platinum Box+, Material Bag+, Reflection Reduction, Evasion+, HP+. Sub Effects: For ☆7 dresses, only exclusive as a Great Success to craft ☆6 dresses (only exclusive to specific Premium Lottery too), can have an additional upgrade. The sub effects also have a probability that randomly chooses one of 3 rates (1st one is the lowest, 3rd is the highest). Individual dresses have 3 of the following possible sub effects (but a little smaller rates of values) when a Great Success is achieved (will prompt you to check one upgrade): * Exp Orb (either of the 4) Drop increase - Material Bag increase - Gold or Plat. Box increase Coin Value increase - Invasion rate increase - Reflection Reduction increase Mastering for both stats: ☆1:+10, ☆2:+20, ☆3:+50, ☆4:+90, ☆5:+120, ☆6:+150, ☆7:+180? Accessories: This increases your Hero's health. Rarity stats and upgrade expense are basically the same as weapons. ☆6 accessories are only exclusive to the Gold Slot and a few other slots. Mastering health stats: ☆1:+10, ☆2:+30, ☆3:+50, ☆4:+90, ☆5:+130, ☆6:+180 P-Accessories: These are side items that: 1. Boost your stats, 2. Make the Princess look good, 3. cheap to upgrade. ☆4 P-accessories are only exclusive to obtaining the craft from the P-Accessories Slot for 3 Premium Tickets and achieving a Great Success. ☆4 have various sub effects that boost Jewelry Box rates a bit. ☆3 P-Accessories are available in some stages and in the Fashion Accessories Slot. Materials:Materials are items that are required to craft specific items listed above this. They are not used for upgrade materials and they only show up for selling or listed in crafting. Materials are obtained in Material Bag drops. Common ☆1 materials are easy to get, but ☆3 materials are a little more elusive to get on stages. Upgrade Materials: These are essential to upgrade your items after it is mastered. Usually the rarer the material the more upgrade value it has. Items (excluding Materials; but the main 4 items) can be upgrade materials too; as they are double the points and have no accumulating cost when fed to the EXACT SAME item.Regardless of the ☆, the costs of upgrading an item stays the same. They can be obtained through the stage "For a Limited Time Only!!", ''perfect clearing stages, or achievments. '''Shards' are unique examples upgrade materials that have minimal upgrade points but don't have accumulating costs, which can save you millions of coins when you top off the required points with these. These are obtained in specific stages and Blue Chests. Crafts (Books): These are special items that usually have a different background than all other items. These are items that require certain (quantities) of the listed material. Some crafting materials required may be hard to get. The item made in crafting usually are more powerful than what doesn't have to be crafted. Clicking on the material will show you where to obtain it. Category:Gameplay